


Just the One of Us

by Eggtachi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, M/M, Punishment, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggtachi/pseuds/Eggtachi
Summary: Shisui is in love with Itachi; but Itachi seems to just think of him as a good friend so he contents himself with his fantasies.
Relationships: Uchiha Shisui/Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Shisui/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Just the One of Us

It had started out as just a crazy idea at the back of his mind. A wild "what if" that was so absurd even he wondered how he had manifested the thought to begin with. But now that he was staring at his clone, the idea seemed just crazy enough to work.

"Ready?" It asked him. No. But then again this wasn't exactly something he wanted to prepare himself for. It left room for too many doubts and second guesses.

"Do it." He nodded. The clone smirked at him and rolled its eyes. It was a copy of him after all. It knew how he thought.

With a hand sign and a puff of smoke, the figure standing before him was no longer himself, but his younger cousin. Even at 18, and well beyond the height of his puberty, the boy hadn't gained much muscle definition due to the illness ravaging his body. He hoped that would change now that Lady Tsunade had cured him.

"Shisui." Gods his name sounded so right on the boy's tongue.

"Itachi." He greeted, already feeling his heart begin to race.

"Shisui I require your help with something." The clone knew his cousin just as intimately as he did, and it copied his demeanor perfectly, down to the hesitant embarrassment on his face.

"What can I help you with?"

"I have been feeling...different lately." His pride wouldn't allow him to say it outright. The clone knew it as much as he did.

"Different how?" Shisui pressed anyway. He loved that little ghost of a blush that tinted pale cheeks. He'd love to tint other cheeks red too.

"Being near you...does things to me."

"What kind of things, Itachi; be more specific."

"You know exactly what I am talking about." The boy hissed, the flush starting to creep further onto his face.

"I do. But I want to hear you say it."

"I will do no such thing."

"Alright." His cousin looked shocked by his compliance, shock that echoed in a gasp when he flickered into the boy's personal space. The sudden closeness caused him to stumble back against the wall where he pinned him.

"I'll just have to coax it out of you." He whispered, the heat of his breath sent a shiver down his spine. The boy's face was red now, caught off guard by the sudden attack.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, stroking his wrist with his thumb.

"If I trust you with my life why would I not trust you with this?"

"Do you trust me."

"I trust you, Shisui."

"Good. I'm glad." He took the boy's lips in a slow, gentle, experimental kiss. He had never kissed someone before, but he knew more than enough to get by. Given the way his cousin was reacting, he was doing just fine.

In the back of his mind he still knew this wasn't Itachi, this wasn't real. But for now he would lose himself in this delusion.

He was still half a head taller than his cousin, the disease having stunted his growth and he felt guilty for enjoying the little height difference between them. Itachi was perfect.

Shisui deepened the kiss, demanding entrance with his tongue and pressing himself closer once allowed access. His teeth scraped across his soft bottom lip.

He didn't stay long. He wanted to only give him a taste of what it felt like then leave him craving for more. And when he parted he saw the desire he was looking for, burning like coals for now but quickly growing.

"What do I do to you, cousin?" He purred. Itachi tried to look away, but he pulled his arms up further to hold both thin wrists in one hand, while the other hand gripped his face.

Embarrassment kept him stubbornly quiet, but his body betrayed the amusement he felt. He was enjoying the attention.

"I've always wanted to chip away at your defenses until I've left you bare; exposed and vulnerable so that I can build you back up from all the lies you were told by that old bastard."

"It is not very alluring to bring up another man in the bedroom. Especially a dead man."

"You want to sass me? If you're this talkative you should tell me what I want to know. Things are only going to get harder from here on out." He accentuated the word "harder" by pressing him further into the wall with his body.

He kissed him again, fiercer, more passionate, though no less clumsy in its execution. The hand keeping his wrists captive squeezed. Not enough to cause pain, but enough to fully get the point across that he was completely at his mercy.

He refused to let Itachi get a good breath in, each break for air was shorter and shorter until he could feel his cousin's chest begin to shake with each gasp for breath. When he finally pulled away to let the boy breathe he was met with reddened, swollen lips. He had no doubt his looked the same but it was fascinating to see his cousin's kiss bruised lips.

A small corner of his mind felt a pang of guilt for using his cousin's image like this. It was a clone. His looks and demeanor were mere copies, even if those copies were near perfect. But that train of though was a problem for later. Right now, he had some interrogating to do.

"I won't go easy on you just because you're my little cousin. You'll tell me what I want to know. The only question is how sane you'll still be when you finally spill." He crooned, his smirk growing when the promise sent a violent shudder down the boy's spine and brought his blush out full force to stain his entire face pink.

Shisui didn't give him a chance to respond. Instead he brought his lips to Itachi's neck, brushing them against the skin in ghosts of kisses that were beautifully effective in raising goosebumps along his skin as he made his way up towards his ear.

"All you have to do is tell me." Shisui reminded with a whisper. Even just his breath over Itachi's ear was enough to make him shiver; and he could feel the muscles in his cousin's wrists tense as he balled his hands into fists.

Shisui took the lobe between his lips, accidentally scraping the very tip with his teeth. The nip made Itachi finch and he chuckled low in his throat as he did it again.

"Jumpy, aren't you, cousin." Shisui teased, his hand snaking around Itachi's side and up his back to grip his hair. He pulled, forcing Itachi's head back with only minor resistance as his throat was exposed. It would make any shinobi nervous. But here in the confines of his room, in the presence of only him, he let himself be vulnerable; both in body and in mind.

Itachi confided in him the things he trusted to no one else. The hours spent listening to him by the cliffs overlooking the Nakano river, the meals shared over flickering fires, Itachi trusted him completely. And a part of him felt like he was abusing that trust by doing this. It was a borrowed image. But he was already going down the forbidden path and he intended to see it through to its sweet, dangerous end. He was reckless like that.

Shisui left a trail of kisses down his cousin's neck, and didn't miss when his body tensed almost imperceptibly in response to one particular spot. He suckled gently, wanting to mark him, but holding back. And the gentle stimulation seemed to be frustrating the boy anyway. He moved on, satisfied when his cousin let out a huff of air, like he had been holding his breath. He was certainly growing impatient for his touch.

Shisui let his teeth scrape across the boy's throat, holding his head still when his body instinctively tried to jerk away. He did it again, pressing his teeth down and feeling him go rigid under him. And he stayed there, holding him still, holding him trapped, any more pressure would start to choke him. And he could. No doubt Itachi's head was reeling from the perceived danger while knowing he was completely safe. And he had a feeling the extreme trust would light that fire in him much brighter.

Shisui pulled away, and when Itachi's body relaxed he was shaking. For a moment he wondered if he had gone too far. But the look in his cousin's eyes held no fear. Only a small fire now quickly growing as he yearned for more.

"What?" He asked, raising a brow. He gripped his cousin's wrists and pulled them higher, forcing Itachi to stand on the balls of his feet. His free hand trailed down the material of his shirt, just barely touching the skin underneath.

"Did you think I was kidding when I said I would tease you to the brink of insanity for answers? Surely you know me better than that by now. Or maybe, that's what you want." Shisui slipped his hand underneath the hem of his shirt and brought it up without touching his skin. Itachi arched his back, seeking contact, but he just moved his hand with him as if they were connected, staying tantalizingly out of reach.

He could still see the very edges of his cousin's ribs, but at least he was a healthy weight now, if not quite the ideal weight he should be. And even this the clone had copied perfectly. It was wrong of him to create this Itachi, this ideal Itachi. But guilt could wait for later. He pulled the shirt over the boy's head but left it pooled on his arms.

"You look good." Shisui flicked his chest, satisfied by the soft "thump" of muscle instead of the hollow sound of bone.

"I did not before?" Itachi replied, smirking at him despite his situation. Shisui laughed and leaned in close to his ear.

"Is that how desperate you're getting? Trying to bait me? Rile me? Hoping I'll hurry it along for that mouth of yours? I don't need the sharingan to read you like an open book. Every twitch, every breath, every dart of your eye, I see it all. You can't hide from me." He didn't try to hide the fondness in his voice. And his whispers were doing intriguing things to the boy. He was starting to squirm, just a little.

"Oh? You like this? You like it when I whisper to you like this? I wonder why. Is it the intimacy? The secrecy? Knowing that these words are meant only for you?"

"Sh-Shisui..." he could tell just how hard his cousin had tried to keep his voice steady. And he had failed.

"Yes?" He hummed, drumming his fingertips down the center of his chest, and denying him the firmer contact he wanted when his back arched forward. A deliciously frustrated groan left his lips as he hung his head, his body going limp.

"Ready to spill?" Shisui hummed playfully, still teasing him with the promise of a touch. For a moment, Itachi was silent.

"You really want to hear it?"

"Obviously."

"Work for it." Was the sassy reply and his heart leapt into his throat at the challenge in his tone. Itachi never showed this playful side of himself to anyone but him.

It was like a rat, gnawing away at his conscience. It was true that Itachi could be playful at times, but not like this. Shisui was always the one making dirty jokes and innuendos and "joking" advances while Itachi would platonically roughhouse with him. This was his projection, the Itachi he wished he had. It was so wrong. He should love him just as he was. But he couldn't help himself. He needed this.

"Oh I will. Don't worry." He chuckled, teasing fingertips just above the surface of his skin. It was the ghost of a touch and he moved his hand in perfect sync with his cousin's body to keep that hairsbreadth or distance no matter how he squirmed.

"I wonder where you'll start weeping first." He smirked, trailing his hand up to his face.

"Here?" He brushed his thumb over fluttering lashes before trailing his hand back down his chest

"Or here." He let his hand rest on his pelvis, giving him the firm touch he was looking for but not in the places he wanted it.

"I thought you said you did not like seeing me cry."

"If it's tears of joy or pleasure I'll make an exception."

"I do not cry easily."

"Good." His chuckled reply made him tense and look away. He bit back a laugh.

"Your ears are burning." He teased, blowing a puff of air against the shell. Itachi's body jolted and he heard the choked gasp Itachi had tried to hide.

"Cute."

"I am not cute."

"I disagree. I think you look very cute when you're at my mercy."

"Are you going to stroke your ego or me?" Once again Shisui let out a playful laugh and kissed his sassy cousin to silence him. Oh he would stroke him alright. But not yet. He was going to take it slow. This was a first for both of them. He'd rather die than rush into it.

"I think my ego needs it more than you do." He thoroughly enjoyed the way his cousin tried to discreetly press his legs together at having his own plan used against him.

"Surely you can't be aching that badly already. I'm only getting warmed up. Or is my touch just that good to you?" It was a rhetorical question, accompanied by fingertips dancing down the flat plane of his stomach that continued to twitch under his touch. Itachi, of course, didn't answer. He was trying to stop himself from shivering.

"Are your legs getting tired so soon? Should I massage them for you?" He crooned, teasing his fingertips along the hem of his pants and down the seam, getting dangerously close to his need. He smirked in satisfaction when he felt the muscles of his cousin's legs clench in an attempt to stop himself from bucking into his hand.

"Well?" He pressed, drawing circles against his pelvis. Itachi was squirming in earnest now but even like this he said nothing. He knew he liked it, this false interrogation, and it seemed he was just as determined to draw it out.

They were evenly matched in the mental tug of war, it was refreshing, exciting. Even real Itachi loved their games of wit and spars of the mind just as much as any physical activity they shared. Their games of shogi could last for days. But would that extend to the bedroom like his ideal?

"These aren't coming off until you tell me what I want to know." He chuckled, pulling at the waistband if his pants only to let it snap back against his hip.

His fingertips trailed back up to his chest. Itachi was watching his hand as he drew closer to the pert, coral bud. He circled around it, spiraling inward closer and closer, loving how his cousin's eyes were locked onto the movement of his hand.

"Fixated." He hummed, mostly to himself, before spiraling back outwards. Itachi jerked and let out a frustrated huff.

He repeated the teasing spiral on his other nipple, still not touching. It was so obvious that no one had ever touched him like this before, even if he already knew otherwise by Itachi's own admission. One of the few times he'd come to him in tears; only thirteen and filled with self-loathing over what he had done for the sake of a mission. He knew it was pointless to loathe a dead man, but he hated anyway.

"I'm tempted to rough you up a bit."

"I am not some porcelain doll."

"You looked like one not even a month ago."

"Are you scared you will hurt me?"

"No. I just think you might enjoy being spanked and bitten too much." He teased, his smirk growing when the blush that had been fading returned full force.

"Do not just say things like that so casually!"

"Oh? Are you getting second-hand embarrassment? You don't want me to talk about pulling you over my lap and spanking you until your ass is as cute and red as your face? You don't want me to talk about spreading your legs so you're completely exposed to me before I suck you off? You don't want me to talk about how I want to pick you up and fuck you against this wall? You don't want me to talk about how I'm not going to let you cum until you're sobbing and barely able to form a coherent sentence enough to beg me for release?" He wondered aloud. He was fascinated by how viscerally his cousin reacted to his teasing. It was almost as if he could feel it just from being told.

"No I do not want you to talk about any of that!"

"Shame you're in no position to stop me."

"Shisui!"

"But you like it. You're squirming with need. I lit a fire in you and I'm going to take my time and watch as it engulfs you from the inside out. Turning up the heat too quickly will only alert your body to its imminent demise. I don't want you to think you're spiraling until it's already too late."

"So you tell me out loud? You suck at interrogation."

"Oh quite the opposite, Itachi. I know exactly what makes you tic. And I know the nervous anticipation is going to make you so much more sensitive." He nipped his cousin's collarbone, massaging up his side with the firm touch he knew he craved in other places. He was whittling down his defenses and he could tell Itachi was starting to break.

"I wonder why," he pondered, nipping the shell of his ear.

"Wh-why what?"

"Why it is that you still pretend to hold strong when we both know your will is crumbling. Is it that you're so sick of being the golden boy you just crave punishment? Is it that you want to know what it's like to just follow and bend to someone else's whim in a way that won't leave you with scars? You crave love. You crave trust. And you want me to give it to you." He crooned, pressing gentle kisses to his lips.

"Just tell me what I want to know and I'll have my way with you. I'll give you the punishment you crave and the praise that means something. Let yourself go. I'll keep you safe." He promised. Itachi let out a frustrated groan and he watched as the boy fought himself. Trying so hard to keep silent, to win their little game. But he was breaking.

"Frustrated? You're tired of being treated like some untouchable saint aren't you. You want me to rough you up like this." He reached around and raked his nails down his cousin's back.

A startled yelp left his lips and he looked up at him with a wild expression, pleading, so close to breaking. He smirked, leaning down and kissing his way down his chest while his hand gripped his hip not quite hard enough to bruise.

He scraped his teeth over his nipple and Itachi jolted, the kittenish licks sent his mind spinning into the breaking point. He was impatient, he couldn't wait any longer. The fire was growing, and it was growing nicely.

"Gods Shisui please, please. I need more."

"Ready to tell me what I want to know?"

"I..."

"Answer or I'll just go back to-"

"Okay okay I will. I will tell you anything."

"What is it that I do to you?"

"You throw me into chaos. Every time you look at me so intensely like that my stomach knots and my body heats up. Sometimes when you spar with me I cannot stop the warmth that spreads to my core and sends lightning through my veins. Your voice. It traps me, destroys every defense I spent years building with a single word. I love you. I need you. Please." He pleaded, and it was sweet, intoxicating music to his ears.

It was the confession he would never have. It was a dream, a fantasy, and for now, that was enough to sate his pining desire.

"Good boy." He praised, letting go of his wrists in favor of lifting him into his arms. Itachi gasped at the sudden change in position, and covered himself when he was dropped onto the bed. Shisui just chuckled at his sudden modesty and knocked his arms away, pressing his leg against his need as he bit down on one nipple, rolling and pinching the other between calloused fingertips.

Itachi tried to squirm the moment he felt the pressure he craved, but every time he moved Shisui lifted his leg away. It was only a taste; allowed to feel the pressure but not receive it in full.

"Please! I told you everything!" He whimpered. Shisui smirked against his skin, kissing down his stomach to his navel and back up, scraping him with his teeth here and there.

"I don't think that's true. I think you're still not telling me something. And I'm not going to give you what you want until I get it out of you."

"I told you everything! Honest!"

"All you have to do is tell me what you're still hiding." He taunted, using both hands to hold his hips still as he bit down on his navel. Itachi was gripping the sheets already.

"I really did tell you everything. Please. Please just a little..."

"You're sinfully cute when you beg like that."

"Alright. I am cute. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes, but you're still hiding more. You're going to spill everything." He crooned. His thumbs pressed down where his legs connected to his body and he made a point of rubbing as far down as he could comfortably reach, staring up with a smirk as Itachi supported himself on his elbows to watch his own torment.

They locked eyes and Shisui chuckled at the fire he saw in them. He was needy now. This was coming along nicely.

"Shisui..." Itachi choked on his name when he bit down on his hip. He felt the muscles in his cousin's body contract in an attempt to buck and find some kind of outlet for the pressure he was experiencing. The blush was so heavy on his face it had spread not only to his ears, but also down to his neck

"Embarrassed?"

"Stop asking me questions and touch me." He pleaded.

"Was that an order I heard? Are you looking to get punished? Did you forget who's running this interrogation?"

"Shisui please."

"I'm not hearing answers. Are you itching for a punishment?"

"Shisui I-"

"I think you want me to spank you, don't you." Shisui got up and forced him back down onto the mattress, grabbing his hair in the process just to make him gasp. He pinned his legs apart using his own so he still couldn't buck his hips.

"You really are sick of being the good kid. You're just too embarrassed to say it. How rough do you want it? Should I turn those cheeks the same color as these?" He kissed his cheek, then down his jaw. Itachi was starting to shake again. He was so close to breaking down and giving in.

"Well? If you don't want to answer me right away that's fine. I can wait. We have all evening and well into the night."

"Oh kami no. Shisui please. Please I can't take this anymore."

"Then answer. Do you want to be punished?"

"Yes. Please, I was bad and talked back to you. Punish me."

"How rough do you want it?"

"Make me cry."

"Are you sure?"

"Very. I trust you." Shisui smiled and kissed him again, thankful for his trust. Even if he was abusing it now.

He had spanked Itachi a few times in the past, teasing of course, just a single swat to his rear when they would spar if he was feeling particularly mischievous that day. It always got a reaction, made him flustered. And in his mind he had always wanted to know if that meant he liked it. So here, in this conjugation of his ideal, it meant he did.

Shisui sat up and Itachi followed suit only for him to pull the younger down over his lap.

"Make you cry hm?" He pulled the boy's ponytail, forcing him to keep his head up.

"Then how about I spank you 20 times with your pants on, 40 times with your pants off, and 60 times bare. And if you're not crying by then I'll give you 60 more." He hummed, stroking his back. Itachi nodded.

"Please punish me Shisui." Itachi was starting to squirm again, stimulating himself with his lap. Shisui tsked at him and spread his legs a bit, just enough so that nothing touched his need anymore. He was desperate now. Just how he wanted him.

"I wonder...should I have you count them out...or should I see how long you can keep quiet when you're this needy...I think I want to see if you can choke back your voice a little longer. That way I can really hear you scream when you finally break." He smirked.

He didn't give him a warning beyond placing a firm hand on his lower back. A twisted satisfaction made his own cock jump when Itachi let out a strangled, quiet whimper, waiting to be hit.

He gave him two in quick succession, just to see if the second hit would startle him enough to break him. The gasp that left his lungs was more than enough to incite him to keep going.

He kept the hits fast, only using his fingers to make it sting even through the layers of cloth. A sick part of him wanted to try using a bit of chakra, but he pushed that part of him away. He would never do that. Not even in a fantasy.

Twenty hits came and went, and Itachi had managed to stay quiet through them.

"Get up and take off your pants." He ordered. Itachi tried to respond to him verbally but all that came out was a groan of need. He chuckled, allowing him to get up off his lap.

"At, at. Face me." Itachi had tried to keep his back turned, but on his command he faced him, his face a deep crimson as he removed his pants. Shisui chuckled.

"Seems your cock was the first to weep after all. You've gone and dirtied your clothes." He scolded, watching with satisfaction as the humiliation caused him to leak again.

"Shisui it hurts. Please touch me. Just a little bit."

"Get on my lap." He ignored his plea and was rewarded with a frustrated whine and flexing fingers. He was far too self-conscious to ever touch himself I front of anyone, even Shisui. The fact that he so clearly wished he could warmed him in more ways than one.

He wondered if he even touched himself at all, or if his modesty went so far as to stop him from it. He hoped not. It was healthy to find release. Maybe not like this though.

Now with one layer removed and only the thin underwear separating his hand from the skin each hit sounded louder and felt better, if Itachi's need to cover his mouth was any indication.

Now he varied his hits between just his fingers and the palm of his hand, listening to the strangled grunts starting to become louder and more apparent. Each hit made the muscle his thighs clench for a moment causing his ass to seemingly quiver.

It was at hit 33 that his voice broke free and he whimpered, both hands curling into fists next to his foot as he continued.

"Shisui. Please. Oh gods touch me please. Nh! I can't. I can't take it. Please. I need it so badly."

"Ah, you spoke before your punishment was up. Maybe I should just make you cum without touching you at all."

"Shisui! Please! I need you so badly! I'll do anything you want just please please touch me!" He begged.

"What if I want to make you cum without touching you?" He hummed teasingly, pulling his underwear down to his knees. His rear was bright pink.

"Shisui please!"

"Shisui can I borrow your whet...stone." The end of his cry was cut off by the sound of an explosion, and another explosion followed close after.

Shisui could count the number of times both he and Itachi had been truly startled on 1 hand. But this would push it over to 2.

Itachi looked like someone had paralyzed him, and his expression was caught between mortification and utter confusion, which was understandable.

"I can explain." Shisui winced as the memories of his clone came rushing back to him. Roughly an hour of build up was condensed into a few seconds and it hit him hard. Were he not feeling so guilty he might have cum

"No...you do not need to explain...I just...I did not realize my personality was so...off putting...that a clone was the only way you could...I will leave you alone." Itachi sounded wounded as he turned to go, and he felt selfish for being upset at the boy's assumption. Is that how he saw him all this time? A player?

"Do you really think I'm the kind of man who'd just fall in love with a pretty face and not the mind behind it?" He demanded, standing up. Itachi turned and looked at him as though he had just said he was planning to start a war. It just wasn't computing. It was as if static had taken over his brain.

The room was as silent as the dead.

"You...love me?" When his cousin finally found his voice it was soft, unsure, as though he feared he had headed him wrong.

"With everything I am. I love you more than life itself. But I'm a twisted, selfish person who goes to great lengths to satisfy his needs. I'm so sorry for betraying your trust like this." He got to his knees and bowed his head to the floor. He hoped Itachi could forgive him, but he would understand if he didn't.

"If..." the voice was so soft, but it sounded loud in the silence.

"If you really are sorry...and you love me as you say...then raise your head...and hold me...hold me like you held it and more."

"You aren't disgusted by me?" He questioned, raising his head but remaining on his knees, still looking at the floor.

"...would you think I am disgusting if I said I found it arousing...to find you so enthralled in your fantasy that you did not even sense my presence? Would you call me stupid...for feeling jealous of a clone...because it got to see that side of you first?"

"It hardly got a taste of that side of me. I held back for your first..." he stopped. Itachi took a step forward and kneeled down in front of him.

"There is still a first time I can give you...that I have been saving for you...I let them think it was my pride as a man..." he admitted. Shisui stared at him in shock. He had assumed they had made him learn everything. But Itachi had refused something, just so he could save it for him. For someone he didn't even think shared his feelings.

"Dammit you're so cute."

"Yes your fantasy seemed to indicate that as well."

"If you tease me like that it's going to incite me."

"You recover quickly for a man bowing his head to the floor less than 5 minutes ago." Shisui surged forward, kissing him. It was aggravating that Itachi led the kiss even as he submitted. Itachi had experience. He didn't. But that hardly mattered when he was kissing Itachi. The real flesh and blood Itachi. The Itachi who, for some insane reason, loved him back.

"You are, indeed, quite needy. Or did you really do so much to my image that the backlash was greater than you anticipated?"

"How about you put those pretty lips and silver tongue to good use instead of mouthing off? Or are you hoping to end up like your image did?"

"And if I am?"

"Do a good job and we'll see. Only if you want to I mean. If there's something you don't want to do just say the word. Your consent is everything." He pressed gently on his head, allowing their noses to touch in a gesture of affection.

"I want everything you give me. I trust you. But if it becomes too much I will let you know." He promised. Shisui nodded and watched his cousin slide down his body. He looked seductive.

"If I am honest...the only thing that made that training bearable...was the thought of being able to use what I learned to one day please you."

"But you didn't even know I liked you."

"A man can dream, can he not? You certainly are able to." Their banter was making him giddy. This was better than anything he could have ever dreamed up.

Itachi nuzzled his face against his need, kissing it through his clothing before taking the zipper of his pants between his teeth and pulling it down. He purposely let his nose brush against his underwear and it was so frustrating that he made a note to return the favor later.

"Sometimes I would see you looking at me when we bathed together...I always assumed you were embarrassed about your modesty...were you ogling me?" Shisui wondered as Itachi pulled the fabric of his pants away enough to see the waistband of his underwear. He watched as his cousin's ears went red and he bit his lip.

"You were! Gods that is so cute."

"I cannot help it that you are physically attractive to me! It was hard enough to keep myself calm. Especially when you like to slap my ass if I am not careful."

"Wait you get aroused when I spank you?"

"How could I not. You are the only one who can best me in combat. It is thrilling to finally lose to someone. And when you can best me and do something so embarrassing at the same time...I enjoy the feeling it gives me." He confessed, pulling him free from his confines

He blew gently on the tip before kissing his way down the shaft. It felt sinfully good already. He groaned and spread his legs a bit, letting himself enjoy the attention.

"I am going to have my way with you a little bit. So be sure to have an appropriate punishment ready for me."

"Oh? What makes you think I'll just let you-" Shisui nearly choked on his own breath when Itachi sucked the head of his cock, a dexterous tongue squirming against his slit. Despite the confidence in his voice his body betrayed how nervous he really was to be so bold. And Shisui stroked his hair to let him know it was alright.

There was a puff of smoke. Itachi had made a clone. It stood over its original body and unzipped its pants, pulling its erection free. It grabbed him by the hair and pulled his upper body forward.

"Suck it, please." It growled, polite even as its voice became throaty with arousal.

"Oh I will have a good punishment in store for you." He laughed and clicked his tongue. He took the clone into his mouth. He'd never done this before but once again he knew enough to get by. Suddenly he wished he had practiced on his shadow clones.

The clone didn't force him down, only kept him from pulling away, and so he experimented, testing different suctions and speeds, different movements of his tongue, just to see what got the best reaction. His hand reached up to grip the clone's ass, massaging and groping.

"Ah. Good boy. Can you try to take in more of me?" It panted. He found it amusing that the clone’s words clearly embarrassed the original by the way he paused in his actions

Shisui relaxed his throat and took him all the way to the base. His gag reflex protested, but that was easy to silence. He hummed, and the vibrations tore a startled groan from its throat. Suddenly he had a wicked idea for his cousin's punishment. Itachi wasn't getting off easy for this.

Itachi took him down to the base and sucked hard, his groan made the clone whimper; and when Itachi began to hum his moans had the clone mewling. Itachi was using the clone's reactions to see what was pleasuring him the most. Clever as always.

He was still sensitive from the burst of pleasure he'd received from the clone, and that gave him an idea. He began to bob his head, sliding his tongue like he could feel Itachi doing to him.

"Getting eager now? You look so good sucking me off like this. And it feels good when you grope me. Mmh. Just like that." The clone was starting to lose itself to the pleasure already. Which was good because so was he. Though he had to admit, the pleasure-drunken confidence was sexy.

The harder suction was driving both him and the clone crazy, his moans were a deadly weapon to the copy and it wasn't long before it began to tremble.

"I...I am close...I...I am going to-" A single chakra filled punch and the clone vanished. Itachi pulled off of him with a scream he experienced all that pleasure in a fraction of a second, his release denied.

"Ready for your punishment?" He gripped him by the hair, not hard enough to hurt. It was his turn to make a clone, this one going to his drawer to get lubricant, and another item for later.

"Did you like that? Because I'm going to deny you until you break. But don't worry. I'll keep you safe." He promised. Itachi smiled at him, leaning up to kiss him, tender and sweet.

"Now, let's get you out of these clothes." He stopped him from looking to see what the clone had and pulled his shirt over his head while the clone rid him of his pants and underwear. He was nude between them and his modesty made him try to hide himself at first.

"Here's how this is gonna work. You're going to worship my cock while you get a spanking; and you're gonna say 'thank you Shisui, sir may I please have another' every time my clone spanks you. Is that clear?"

"Yes Shisui, sir."

"Good." He let go of his hair and Itachi dropped his head down to nuzzle his cock. He spread his legs and arched his back to give the clone a good view of everything despite his clearly growing embarrassment.

"Tell me, Itachi, do you ever touch yourself?"

"No...I find the act far too embarrassing."

"Of course you do. Well, now you have someone to go to if you have urges." Shisui rolled his eyes. He was right. But that was going to make what he had in store for him all the more fun. For him anyway. It would be sweet torture for Itachi.

"Ah! Thank you Shisui, sir. May I please have another?" It began. Itachi's mouth and voice should have been forbidden because his lips were a sin and every time he spoke his breath would ghost over the sensitive skin.

"Thank you Shisui, sir. May I please have another!" It was on strike 20 that Itachi's voice began to break, and his hands were starting to tremble as they fondled his sac. His kisses were getting sloppy as well. He hardly minded when it felt this good.

"Look at you. I haven't even touched you and you're already this hard." The clone taunted.

"Ah! Thank you Shisui sir may I please have another!" The clone had hit his balls and his whole body had jolted as he yelped out the phrase he’d been given.

"Did you actually enjoy that? I don't want to hurt you."

"It...surprised me...but the pain felt good. I will tell you to stop if it becomes too painful, and I will not push myself."

"...alright. But I'm stopping the moment you look like you might not be enjoying it." He nodded for the clone to go ahead.

His clone nodded and resumed spanking him, but it alternated between his ass and his balls. It didn't stop until he was a bright red, on his ass at least.

"Ah! Cold!" Itachi yelped and jerked forward as the clone poured the lube onto his ass. Shisui lifted his head to make him look him in the eyes as the clone spread his cheeks, allowing the viscous fluid to run down his crack onto his balls.

Itachi's face was flushed with embarrassment and he pulled him into a kiss while his clone gently smeared the lube over his abused testes. Itachi was shivering.

Shisui backed away, Itachi giving him a confused glance before he collapsed with a sob from the clone pumping him. He was still sensitive from his denied orgasm. Perfect.

The clone began to pump him faster, though it clearly wasn't giving him the pressure he wanted considering the look of frustration on his face.

"Feels good right? Aren't you going to say thank you?" He teased. Itachi whimpered.

"Thank you for touching my cock Shisui, sir."

"Good boy. You're in for a good long punishment for that stunt."

"Th-thank you for punishing me Shisui, sir." His voice wavered, now getting more pressure but a slower speed.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun with you."

"Ah! Shisui!" Itachi looked back as his clone pressed a finger to his hole.

"I-If you are going to do that, please warn me first."

"Sorry. Is it okay for me to try or should I wait?"

"You can...j-just do not stare...it is very embarrassing."

"Alright. Relax now. It's going to feel uncomfortable at first."

"I am not a civilian you know. You do not have to act like this will break me."

"Too bad. You might be used to others doing things at your expense but that's them. This is me. Now relax, I'm not going any further until you do." He replied, making him look back at him. Itachi flushed and looked away, embarrassed by his kindness. He felt guilty for thinking it was cute.

Shisui watched as his clone slowly pressed one lubed finger in, going deeper and deeper until he was up to the first knuckle.

"Must you watch?"

"I can feel you pulsing in my hand. You're enjoying him watching. Your body is far more honest than your mouth." The clone scoffed and Itachi mewled an apology as it rubbed his slit.

The clone was easing his finger in more, and while he showed signs of discomfort, there was no sign of pain. His clone was slowly fingering him, giving him time to adjust to the feeling of something inside of him.

"Why are you not participating?" Itachi questioned him. He smiled, reaching out to stroke his hair. He loved his hair.

"I don't want anything distracting me while you're being prepared. I want this to be as painless as it can be for you."

"Shisui-"

"I know you're a ninja. But I'm a hopeless romantic so you're just gonna have to deal with it." Shisui stuck his tongue out at him and Itachi rolled his eyes, but their playful exchange did help him relax more.

"Plus the view isn't half bad."

"Ah, so the truth is revealed."

"The truth was already out. I just added on to it."

"I am...sure you did." The clone was going a little faster now, twisting his hand slightly with each push. When Itachi's face tensed from excessive discomfort he motioned his clone to slow down.

Slowly, Itachi began to roll his hips back to meet the clone's hand. He was starting to feel good.

"Alright...you can...add the second." Itachi gave the okay and the clone very slowly pushed his second finger in, stopping every time he would signal for it to wait, allowing Itachi to adjust at his own pace.

Itachi shuddered once he had both fingers fully inside of him, and Shisui took his hand when he reached for him.

"Kiss me?" His voice was almost a pout.

"As if I'd say no." He replied, moving closer and taking his lips in a passionate kiss. He felt him move, giving the clone permission to keep going, and he deepened the kiss to distract him from any possible pain.

Through his kiss alone he was able to sense how his cousin's body was reacting, which twitches were pleasure and which were pain.

"Shisui!" Itachi broke the kiss to yelp his name.

"Found it." The clone smirked and Itachi let out a shuddering whine as he was stimulated.

"I hope you haven't forgotten your punishment." Shisui crooned. Itachi gave him a look that was half incredulous and half anticipation. He chuckled.

"I can't wait to see how cute you get." He kissed him before helping him turn onto his back. His clone pinned his legs while he trapped his arms.

Chakra surging marked the beginning of the poor boy's torment, his clone’s fingers now moving so fast they were vibrating against the bundle of nerves. Itachi's back snapped into an arch and he choked on a scream.

"Close!" He sobbed, it hadn't taken long. The clone immediately stopped stimulating him and Itachi writhed under them, desperate to get more as his body began to descend the mountain he had been climbing since they started.

"I think five denials is an adequate punishment for what you did. I suppose six if you count the clone. Ready?"

"I...did ask for this. I am ready Shisui, sir." He was embarrassed, though he was trying to hide it, but there was no fear or apprehension in his expression. He meant it.

"Denial three." He nodded for the clone to go and Itachi's reaction was once again immediate. His scream was vocal this time. The clone began to stroke him as well and he let out a sob of desperation.

"Close! I am so close!" His admission was followed by wounded whimpers as he was denied again.

"Denial 4. We're going to get you closer and closer each time."

"Shisui...your voice...is a sin to mankind." Itachi was breathless, almost delirious in the way he laughed.

This time his voice pitched up and he began to cry. It didn't take long for him to look over the edge again.

"Close! So close! Please! Please!" His begging was in vain, and he knew Itachi was keenly aware of it as he was denied a fourth time. He wiped away his tears and took in his trembling form.

"You're smiling you know." He teased.

"Hush. I am simply...halfway to insanity...because of you."

"Only half way?"

"I know you. You have more planned for me. I have to save some shred of sanity for that."

"Hah! Fair enough. Denial 5."

What left Itachi's throat was less a scream and more a keening wail. It was starting to get harder to hold him down without the use of chakra as he thrashed about under them. His hair was long since a tangled mess that looked and felt far better than it should have against his own tannish skin. He vaguely wondered what it might feel like against other areas.

"I am going to cum! Please let me cum!" Itachi begged him for release, and snarled when it was denied.

"Fuck!" It was rare for Itachi to curse. It usually meant he was nearing his limits, though under normal circumstances those limits were for his non-sexual frustrations.

"Have I ever told you it's sexy when you swear?"

"No. Remind me to stop swearing around you."

"Even delirious you still tease me."

"I am not delirious...yet. Though I have a feeling I soon will be."

"I'm glad your teasing behavior extends to the bedroom."

"Only because I now know that it excites you...though maybe that was not my wisest moment today."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Ready for your last denial?"

"Not particularly. But go ahead."

"We can wait." Shisui took the chance to massage his arms, observing his body as he gave him time to collect himself.

"What do you plan on doing once my punishment is over?"

"That's a surprise."

"Comforting."

"Oh please. You know I'm not going to drive you any further up the wall."

"No, but you might try to drive me into it." Itachi's reply made him laugh, and he caught when his cousin's smile widened ever so slightly in response. He was happy he could make him laugh.

"Only if you're into it, Itachi."

"Maybe another time. Alright. Go ahead."

"Last denial."

This time, instead of a scream it was a hiss, and his body was squirming so much he had to use some chakra to keep him down. Tears were flowing down his face again and his cock was equally weeping precum that his clone was smearing over the head. He couldn't even speak this time when he began to peer into the abyss. All that came out was a series of keening whimpers that only vaguely sounded like "please" if he listened closely.

"No!" He sounded like a wounded animal when they denied him; whimpering, shaking, crying. Shisui lifted him into his arms and laid him down properly once more while his clone handed him the condom he’d gotten from the drawer and put lube onto his hand.

He was gentle as he slowly entered one finger, and then the other, scissoring and carefully stroking around the tortured bundle of nerves to properly stretch him.

"It hurts..."

"I'll slow down."

"No...not there."

"Where does it hurt?"

"My...th-the front."

"Your cock?"

"Y-yes. I want to cum. I got so close so many times."

"Well, you get to cum this time. You took your punishment so well, so I'll give you some gentle lovemaking as a reward."

"Reward? You would do this anyway."

"You're right. I would." He chuckled. He had worried Itachi wouldn't want this change of pace after all the tormenting build up, not that he would ever admit it.

At his will the clone vanished, and he took a moment to enjoy seeing things from its perspective.

"You can put it in."

"Alright." Opening the condom was easy, putting it on without letting Itachi see how much his fingers were shaking from giddy nerves was the difficult part. But he managed.

"Seems you are nervous too." Or not.

"This is my first time as well. I do not want to disappoint you. Especially after all that build up."

"You worry too much." Itachi pulled him down into a kiss that was calm despite its need.

Even after preparing him he was careful about entering, going slow and watching his facial expressions, stopping whenever his face contorted in pain.

"Sorry...you must want to get on with it..."

"Itachi please don't apologize. I don't want to 'get on with it' I want to be in the moment with you. I'm at my widest here, I know it takes time to adjust." It pained him to hear that Itachi thought he was upset for taking it slow. He would just have to prove him wrong.

Even once he was fully inside, he waited, kissing anywhere and everywhere he could reach without shifting his body to distract him, comfort him.

"Y-you can..." Itachi gave a nervous nod and he slowly pulled out to the head before easing himself back in. As much as he would love to just start going to send his lover over the edge he would rather fall on a blade than risk hurting him.

"Faster...please?" With the okay given he sped up to what could be considered a leisurely pace, watching his cousin's expression for signs of pain.

When Itachi nodded for him to go faster again he set a quick pace, careful not to get too rough. Itachi pulled him into a kiss that was filled with as much adoration as there was need. Were he a lesser man he might have lost it and started really going at him. But he wasn't a lesser man. He could wait.

"More...Shisui...you are so perfect." Itachi was starting to ramble and Shisui changed his angle to grind against his prostate with every thrust.

"Shisui! Sh-shi...ngh!" Itachi's nails dug into his shoulders, trying to pull him closer than they already were.

"I love you, Itachi. I love you so much."

"Shisui...I love you too." The tears that streamed down his cheeks now were ones of joy, and he kissed them away.

"Sh-Shisui I am getting close. Harder... please. I want to cum."

"Hmmm..."

"Shisui!"

"Heh. Sorry. I can't help myself. You're just so fun to tease." He had to reposition himself, but once he did he was able to nail his prostate dead on and Itachi clawed at his back, mewling his name.

Shisui hadn't ever considered himself the type of person who could be built up without being touched. But he was already nearing his peak too and he knew for a fact he normally took longer than this to release.

"Shisui...Shisui I...I am going to...please...please let me..." Itachi's voice was as broken as his sentences as he neared his peak, begging him to let him fall.

"Cum for me Itachi. Let me see you fall. I'm here to keep you safe." The whispered promise seemed to do it for him.

"Cumming! I...c-cumming! Shisui!" His body convulsed and his face contorted into something that looked both beautiful and pained. The spasms squeezing his cock shot him over the edge as well. He groaned Itachi's name into the mattress, spilling his seed into the protective barrier.

The last of his energy was spent pulling out and rolling onto his back to avoid collapsing onto his cousin's smaller frame. Both were panting, tired, and sated. A hand pressed against his own, the touch hesitant, and he smiled as he took his hand with their fingers lacing together.

"I am so happy..."

"Me too."

"I...still cannot believe you like me. I thought I had no chance with you."

"I assumed you only thought of me as a friend; figured you were just into women. You were always so calm around me."

"...it was because I also assumed you only saw me as a friend...and I contented myself with the thought that all of your flirting was not really meant for me...and it hurt."

"Itachi...have I been hurting you all this time?"

"No. It does not matter to me anymore. You are here now. That is what I want to focus on...and see my past in a new, much happier light because of it. Please...do not dwell on it."

"...alright." If dwelling on it would keep Itachi from happiness then, just this once, he would let it go.

"We should shower..."

"It can wait. I just want to lay here with you until I can feel my dick again." The snort of laughter from beside him made him smile in victory.

"I suppose I can indulge you a little."

"Like you don't want it."

"You are right. I do." His lonely days spent yearning were over. Itachi was his. Finally his. And now that he had him he would never be able to let go. But Itachi didn't want to leave, so it mattered little. He could lose himself in the moment, a moment of just the two of them as one.

"Just the two of us." He whispered.

"Just the two of us." Was the echo of agreement.

He was happy.

They were happy.


End file.
